Acceptance of undeniable feelings
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: This is the sequel to undeniable feelings.. Shego can't deny her feelings any more and decides to admit them to Kim. This is the beginning of acceptance of undebiable feelings! KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Sequel to undeniable feelings! Don't own Kim Possible! Of course!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Acceptance**__** of **__**undeniable **__**feelings**__**.**_

Shego made her way over to Kim's house, running the way there, from the other side of the town. Arriving at the house, she went around the back and got to Kim's bedroom window.

_Should I tell her? Yeah I have to tell her. But it's in the middle of the night! _Shego thought as she looked up at the window. _I'll just climb into the tree to look at her. _Shego walked to the tree and climbed into it easily with her catlike skills.

"Kimmie." She whispered as she watched the sleeping form. _I have to tell her! It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night! She's too tired to attack me so that's a good thing. _Shego thought as she climbed towards the window. She ignited one finger and burned a little hole in the window-frame. She pushed her finger through the hole and opened the window, by pulling it up.

She quietly entered the room and let the window stay open a little bit so she could escape easily. She silently walked over to the sleeping Kim Possible and looked at her. _She looks so peaceful. She sleeps cute. But I already knew that. _Shego thought as she kneeled down beside the bed. _I should wake her up very carefully. No! I should write a little letter! No... Damn why is this so complicated?! _Shego scolded at herself.

She took a deep breath and decided to wake Kim up. "Princess… Princess?" She said softly shaking the girl a bit. No response. "Kimmie?" She said a little louder shaking the girl a bit more. Kim stirred a bit, opening her eye a bit, and turning to see who was waking her. She looked at the figure leaning over her. She couldn't quite make out who it was.

"What is it?" She asked sleepy.

"I need to talk to you." Shego said. Kim recognized that voice immediately and she jumped out of bed right into a fighting stand.

"Shego! What are you doing here!? It's low even for you, to attack me at my house in the middle of the night!" Kim growled.

"Princess… Kimmie... I didn't come to fight you. I need to talk to you." Shego replied calmly. _Why is she so calm? What is she doing here? And why isn't she ready to kick my ass?!_ Kim thought as she looked at Shego. Kim calmed down a bit and relaxed her stand.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked cold.

"Don't be so insensitive Possible. Just listened to me and try to understand." Shego replied.

Kim sat down on her bed facing Shego. "Okay tell me." She said looking up at Shego.

"Okay here it goes." Shego said breathing in deeply and breathing out.

"Princess, the first time I met you, I hated you. But because you are the only one who can keep up with me, I grew to respect you. Your fighting technique and the will not to give up, I respect that. My hate turned into something else. It turned into the opposite of it." Shego said and she paused biting her lip. Kim looked at her with big eyes. _Is she telling me what I think she's telling me? Does she really mean what I think she means?_ Kim thought as she motioned for the villainess to continue.

"Okay... so it turned into the opposite of hate. It turned into love, first on a just friendly base. But now I've noticed it's gone beyond that. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Kim Possible." Shego said and she closed her eyes. Kim kept staring at her in shock, not knowing what to say. _She... she loves me! And I love her too. But I don't know if I can tell her that... What do I have to do?!_ Kim's mind screamed.

Shego had opened her eyes again and was looking back at Kim. _She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't feel the same. Well I've told her. That's good enough; I think I have to leave. _Shego thought and she turned around facing the window. "Well now you know pumpkin. I'll leave now, because it's clear you don't feel the same. See ya princess." Shego said and she stepped towards the window.

Kim still looked at her. _Wait! She's leaving! No she can't leave! Say it out loud you idiot!_ Kim thought. "No, wait Shego don't leave." Kim said and Shego stopped dead in her track. She turned around to face the red head.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of scary and I never thought you could feel something like that for me. I didn't say anything because I'm afraid, but not anymore. I-I feel the same... Shego... I... love you too. I really do." Kim said looking down at the ground. Now it was Shego's turn to stare and she did. Her mouth open and she kept staring at Kim without saying a word.

"You can speak you know that?" Kim said with a little smile on her face. Shego blinked.

"Uh yeah right sorry, uh so... you... love me..?" Shego asked in disbelieve.

"Yes Shego, I do." Kim replied. Shego blinked a few times, and sat down on Kim's bed.

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking at Kim.

"We do what all the people do who are in love." She simply replied.

"Have sex?" Shego asked with a smile. Kim blushed at that comment.

"Yeah that too, but first we go on some dates. Then we'll build a relationship and then there's sex." Kim said.

"Okay that sounds good!" Shego replied. "Soo... I'll be leaving now… I'll see you in a while." Shego said getting up again.

"No wait, why leave? You can sleep here. Sleep with me, please?" Kim asked.

"Okay! That sounds great! Now move over cause I need space." Shego said lying down and pulling the covers up.

"We can't sleep in this bed." Shego said.

"Yes we can, we just have to snuggle up." Kim said lying down and snuggling close to Shego.

"Aah I see, I can live with this!" Shego replied and she wrapped her arm around Kim.

"So can I Shego. So can I." Kim replied and she turned around in Shego's arm so she was facing her. She slipped her arm around Shego and got even closer. The villainess looked down at the girl.

"Love you." Shego whispered.

"Love you too." Kim replied and she raised her head to meet Shego's lips. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss and was broken when the need of air became an issue.

"Sleep tight princess." Shego said.

"Goodnight Shego." Kim replied and they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

To be continued!

* * *

**This was the sequel to Undeniable feelings! Hope you liked it!**

**I could write another sequel but that's once again up to you guys! So tell me if you want that or not!**

**Hope you enoyed! I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Acceptance**__** of**__** Undeniable Feelings **__**2**_

Kim woke up still wrapped in Shego's arms. It took her a while to remember what had happened. She smiled at the thoughts of last night. _My Shego._ She thought as she looked at the pale green sleeping beauty. _Wait! What time is it?!_ She thought and she looked at the clock on her nightstand. _Shit 8 o'clock!_ She thought and she slightly panicked.

_Wait__... its Saturday; I don't have to go to school. _She remembered. She calmed down and looked at Shego again. Kim kept looking at the pale green woman and fell a sleep again after a little while. After all why should she be awake at 8 o'clock on a Saturday? Shego had felt Kim stir and she woke up by that. She looked down at the girl and smiled.

_I'm glad I told her._ Shego thought. _I have to go!_ She thought and she silently got out off bed. _Sorry princess._ She leaned over and kissed Kim on the forehead. She got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little note. Leaving it on Kim's desk for her to find. She zipped up her boots, and left through the window. She ran down the street in the direction of her own apartment. _I'll be seeing you later Kimmie._ Shego thought as she looked behind her one more time.

Kim woke up again, but this time by the feeling of loneliness. She looked up and felt the empty spot where Shego had been lying.

"Shego?" Kim said looking around sleepy. No answer. _I can't believe she left! She didn't even say goodbye!_ Kim thought as she pushed the covers away. She got out of bed and noticed the piece of paper on her desk. Looking curious at the little paper, she picked it up and read it.

_Princess by now you have noticed that I'm gone. You're probably thinking that I'm insensitive because I didn't say goodbye._

Kim stopped reading for a moment and quirked her eyebrow. _How did you guess that?_ She thought as she continued reading the note.

_I apologize for that, but I was in a hurry. I want to see you again today if you don't mind. I really want to make our relationship official. I don't know if you want to tell your parents, but I want everybody to know that I love you.__ Meet me at 3 o'clock on the beach! _

_Love,_

_Shego_

_PS You'd better take a plane. _

_Take a plane?_ She thought and arched her eyebrow again. _Why would I do that?_ She thought but then she saw what time it was. _Half past 2?! I'm going to be late! No!! The one time that I sleep in late and I end up being late! _Kim panicked and she ran into her closet, pulling on clothes. She got her Kimmunicator and beeped wade.

"Wade I need a ride to the beach fast!" Kim said and Wade sent a plane. She got some more clothes out of her closet, did her hair fast and went on board of the plane that landed in the street.

"Thanks for the ride." She said fast.

"No problem Kim." The man replied. She went into the back of the plane and started searching through the clothes she had picked. Se went with a low cut black skirt with a white top on it.

"This will do." She said to herself. She looked at her watch and it was 14:50. She let out a sigh of relieve. _I'm going to be on time._ She thought to herself as she looked out the airplane window.

The plane landed and Kim was right on time to meet Shego on the beach. She walked down the beach and saw a woman. She let her eyes travel up and down the woman's body. Long legs, long black hair and a greenish tint.

"Shego." She whispered to herself. She walked up to Shego and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Princess, you're right on time." Shego said turning around in the girl's arms.

"You look great." Shego said and she kissed Kim lightly. Kim blushed at the comment and looked at what Shego was wearing.

"Uh, are we going to take a swim?" Kim asked eyeing the woman. Shego was wearing a black and green bikini.

"Yeah that's the idea of a beach pumpkin." She replied simply.

"I uh didn't bring my bikini." Kim said stating the obvious.

"I counted on that. I have one for you." Shego said and she gave Kim a dark green bikini.

"Wait, this looks very small, does it even cover anything?" Kim asked eyeing the small green bikini.

"I bought it because it reveals enough." Shego replied motioning for Kim to put it on.

"Okay I'll put it on'. Kim said rolling her eyes and standing behind the windscreen. She quickly changed into the bikini and decided not to reveal herself. "No I'm not going to step away from this windscreen. This bikini is way too small! Hell it's not even worthy of being called a bikini! I don't want everyone to eye me!" Kim yelled.

"Pumpkin they won't be eyeing cause 1 the beach is almost empty. 2 I'm with you so everybody who looks at you will get his or her ass fried." Shego replied simply. With that Kim revealed herself and the bikini really was a bit small. To Shego it was a great sight and she was happy with it.

"Princess you look hot! Don't worry!" Shego said and she grabbed Kim's hand leading her to the water.

"Shego this water is too cold!" Kim said dipping her toe in it.

"Stay with me princess, I can warm it up." Shego replied pulling Kim into the cold water. Walking to a deeper part of the water, Kim couldn't keep her head up any more.

"Shego you're way taller then I am, I can't stand here." Kim said standing on her toes.

"Oh right, sorry princess." Shego replied and she pulled Kim close to her. "Here hold on to me." Shego said and Kim did as she was told. She felt the water getting warmer in an instant.

"How did you do that?" Kim asked with wide eyes.

"Pumpkin hello, remember plasma, I can ignite it everywhere even under water. It reaches a temperature that can melt steal or metal." Shego said as she continued to warm the water.

"So wait... what?! All the times we fought you could've just melted me?!" Kim shrieked pulling back a bit.

"Honestly? Yeah I could've melted you." Shego said softly.

"Oh that's great to know." Kim replied.

"I never did it. I didn't want to." Shego said even softer. Kim's expression softened.

"Shego I love you." She whispered and she closed the gap, kissing Shego softly. After a few moments Shego broke the kiss.

"I love you too pumpkin." She replied and this time she kissed Kim. The kiss was filled with passion and slight need for each other. But was broken by Kim.

"Why did you really ask me to come here?" She asked.

"I did something for you. And I want you to see it. You can see it everywhere but on the beach it's the clearest." Shego said looking at her digital watch which was of course water resistant. The hours were flying by and it was already 5 o'clock.

"Time is going fast; you'll see it in about 2 hours. Luckily it get's dark here really fast." Shego said as if she knew what Kim was going to ask.

"Great! I can't wait!" Kim said happily and hugged Shego even tighter.

"Uh princess! C-can't b-breathe." Shego choked out.

"Oh sorry!" Kim said pulling back a bit. "I'm just curious and I can't wait to see it and I want to know what it is and and and... Wait its legal right?" Kim asked. Shego arched her eyebrow.

"Uh there's no rule that says it can't be done. There's no law that says it's illegal and it will get me into jail. So I think its legal enough." Shego replied hesitating.

"Are you sure about that?" Kim asked suspiciously. Shego swallowed.

"Yeah I'm sure." She replied. _Its true there is no law that says it's illegal. So it's legal right? Right? __**It can be illegal if they find out who did it. Maybe they'll make it illegal. Kim will probably think it wasn't a good idea. **__That doesn't matter! It's sweet and nothing says its illegal its fine! _Shego's thought were fighting over the fact and she couldn't decide whether it was legal or illegal.

_I'll just hope it's legal._ _**Since when do you care if something's legal or not? You're going soft Shego. It's because of that Possible. **__She's not going soft! She's being sweet for the one she loves! But she doesn't care if it's legal or not! Right? __**Right? **_Her mind asked.

"Right." She said out loud.

"What was that Shego?" Kim asked looking at her.

"Uh nothing pumpkin." Shego replied. The two hours that were remaining passed by even quicker then the last few hours.

"Come on let's get out of the water." Shego said dragging Kim out of the water. They dried their self of and pulled back their clothes on.

"The two hours have passed! Can I see it now? Can I? Can I?" Kim asked happily. Shego looked up at the sky and saw the moon and the clouds in front of it.

"Just a few seconds princess." She replied and she waited until the clouds were gone. "Look up at the moon pumpkin." Shego whispered. Kim did as she was told and looked up. She gasped.

"Shego! Did you do that?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes I did, and I still don't know if it's legal or not. But there's no law that says it can't be done." Shego said defending herself.

"It's wonderful, but what does Kigo mean?" Kim asked looking up at the words that were carved into the moon.

"You can't guess that? It means Kim + Shego. That makes Kigo." Shego said wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's wonderful Shego! I can't believe you did that for me!" Kim said happily and she returned the hug.

The name on the moon was a greenish tint and it covered half of the moon. They stayed there watching the moon as long as they could. Kim fell a sleep and Shego brought her home. Gently putting her down on the bed and pulling the covers up. She kissed Kim lightly and then quietly left the house. _She liked it! I knew she would like it!_ _**Yeah but you also thought she would hate it because it can be illegal!**_ _Yeah but she liked it so that's 1 for me and zero for you! _Shego's mind reeled. Shego went home with a smile on her face. Knowing that this day was the best ever. For now.

* * *

**Well that was part 2 of Acceptance of undeniable feelings.. Hope you liked it.. and once again..**

**I made this end with 2 options.. 1 This gets continued.. so.. another sequel.. or 2 It ends right here with this.**

**Your choice! Hope you liked it! I loved writing it! And tell me.. Is it illegal.. or legal to carve a name into the moon? haha XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Acceptance of undeniable feelings 3**_

Kim woke up with a smile on her face. Knowing that every time she missed Shego, she could look up at the moon. She looked out of her window and knew that the moon was already replaced by the sun. But she didn't mind, it only meant that she could see Shego again. That's what she was hoping for.

_I want to see her today. I'll just stop by her house. I can do that right? Yes you can. __**No you can't! You're still afraid of your feelings and showing them!**__ Don't listen to that! You can do it. Just drop by and tell her you miss her. _Kim shook her head at all the voices that she was hearing. With a confused look she dressed herself and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. _Why did I have 2 voices in my head? I never had that before! _Kim thought as she got some food.

She kept thinking about the 2 voices in her head while eating her breakfast.

"Kimmie what's wrong?" Her mother asked looking a bit worried. Kim looked up at the older red head.

"I actually don't know." Kim answered and she stopped eating.

"Can you explain it to me then?" Her mother asked sitting down next to her. Kim looked at her mother.

"Well... you know that you sometimes think about things. You ask yourself a question in your mind and you answer to it. Well I had 2 voices in my mind today. The one was positive the other was negative. But I never had that before. So why do I have that? It kind of confuses me. I don't know what voice I have to listen to." Kim said thinking that she sounded ridiculous. Her mother just smiled a bit.

"Aah Kimmie that's nothing to worry about. You just have 2 voices telling you if it's wrong or right. And you have to listen to both and then you'll have to listen to your heart, to know which voice is right. That's very normal." Her mother said.

"But... but... the other one... the negative one... sounded... evil. Why is that?" She asked still not getting it.

"Well the one tells you positive things to make you confident. And the other negative to make you unsure so you'll stop doing something stupid. The negative voice can be right. But the positive voice is just nicer to listen to." Her mother said reassuring.

"Oh, I get it now." Kim said smiling at her mother. "Thanks mom." She said and got up kissed her mother on the cheek and went upstairs again.

"No problem Kimmie." Her mother yelled. Kim went into her room and did her hair as fast as she could. The only thing she could think of was Shego and how bad she wanted to see her again. She shook her head a bit, her hair falling in place and went downstairs again. She almost ran down the stairs, grabbing her coat she ran to the front door and was gone with a quick goodbye. Out on the street she calmed down a bit. She stopped running but kept up a fast pace. _I want to see Shego! Need to see Shego! NOW!! _She thought as she walked out of her neighbourhood. _Why does she live on the other side of the town?! It's way too far!_ Kim thought as she decided to get a bus.

**Meanwhile****... on the other side of the town…**

Shego was asleep, but in a stage of awakening. Unaware of the fact that the young Kim Possible was on her way. Annoyed by the sun that was shining bright, she cracked open an eye. _Bloody freaking sun. How is it possible that it always wakes me up_?! Shego thought opening her other eye too. She groaned and made some effort to get out of bed. _I don't want to get out of bed._ She thought sitting on the edge.

_**You have to get out of bed!**__** Now! Stand up! Make some breakfast!**_ Shego groaned again and got to her feet. "I don't like that voice." She mumbled to herself and she went to her living room. _**I said! Make Some Breakfast! **_

"Alright! Alright already! I'll make some freaking breakfast! sjeeze!" Shego said out loud getting up and going into the kitchen. _**Good girl. **_"Shut up." Shego said and made her breakfast. Taking her plate with her back to the living room again, she turned on the TV and ate her breakfast while watching it.

**Back to the bus stop…**

Kim was waiting for the bus to come. Seeing as she wasn't very patient, she cursed the bus driver for being a minute late. Sitting down in the bus, she made up her mind that the bus wasn't going fast enough. But she couldn't do anything about that. She waited and waited and got more annoyed by the second. Finally arriving at the bus stop where she wanted to be, she was relieved that it was over. "I thought that bus ride would never end." She said to herself as she continued her fast pace to Shego's apartment.

**Shego's apartment….**

She had finished her breakfast a while ago. She was standing in her room, searching something to wear. _What the hell should I wear?! I can wear my normal jumpsuit…__**No! That's when you're doing your thing! You should wear something sexy! Like that... low cut skirt with the black top that shows your breasts. **_Shego laughed at her two voices and decided to go with what the voice had told her.

"I must be going crazy... I'm listening to voices in my head." She said to herself pulling her skirt on. She looked in the mirror as she zipped the skirt up. Then she heard a knock on the front door. Forgetting to put on her top she went to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?!" She snarled and was surprised when she saw a little red head standing.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you were busy. I'll uh come back another time." Kim stuttered turning around.

"No Kimmie, sorry I thought you were somebody that wanted to annoy the shit out of me. I'm not busy why do you presume that?" Shego asked pulling the red head back.

"W-well... you answered the door in your bra." Kim said a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Shego looked down.

"Oh... yeah... that... you're right... I just forgot to put my shirt on. Come in princess. What brings you here?" Shego said motioning for Kim to come in. She closed the door and brought Kim to the living room.

"I uh... missed you when I woke up this morning." Kim answered shy.

"Ahw... that's... sweet." Shego replied hesitatingly. "I'm just going to put on my top. Be right back." She said going into her room. That gave Kim the time to calm down. She hoped that the blush would be gone, before Shego returned.

"You liked what you saw?" Shego asked coming back fully dressed this time. Kim's blush returned immediately when she nodded. "I thought so." Shego said sitting down next to the red head.

"So what do you want to do?" Shego asked.

"I thought we could... uh cuddle and maybe watch a movie." Kim replied softly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Shego said with a grin on her face. "Just let me get the movie." She said.

Kim watched Shego the whole time. She got a DVD out of a box, turned on the TV and put the DVD on. She smiled when Shego returned to the couch and sat down next to her. She cuddled up to the older woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shego's arms went around Kim's shoulders and the movie started.

"Oooh I love this movie!" Kim said with a big smile.

"I thought you would like it. It's so goody goody, and cutesy." Shego said teasingly. Kim ignored that comment and cuddled Shego even more. The movie was watched in silence, apart from the laughter at some points. Kim was happy with the movie and laughed at the right times. Shego, laughed at the times the good guys got punched or did something stupid. This made Kim look at her with an angry glare.

She laughed at the face, which made Kim look even angrier. "Ah come on Kimmie. You should've seen the look on your face." Shego said innocently. Kim arched up her eyebrow at that, and Shego stopped laughing. "Okay sorry... So what do you want to do now?" Shego asked wanting to change the subject.

A smile turned up onto Kim's face again. "I wanted to ask you something." She said looking into Shego's eyes. '

"What?" Shego asked.

"Well... if we could make a baby together... would you do that with me?" Kim asked blinking sweetly at Shego. Frowning at that question she answered.

"Not that it's possible. But I think I would do that with you. It would be a freak like me. But if you wouldn't mind that, I'd have a baby with you. But you have to carry it!"

Kim's smile got even larger. "Well... what if I told you... that I've found a way to make it happen?" She asked. Shego frowned even more, and looked in disbelieve at the girl.

"Then I have to say that everything is possible for a Possible. But even a Possible can't do that. It's against Mother Nature's law. And we've been together for what 3 days now. So it would be way too fast." Shego replied stating the facts.

"I know it would be way too fast. I'm not suggesting we should make a baby right now. I just want to tell you that, if you want to. We can! Make a baby with some help. That's all." Kim said still looking sweetly. Shego wrinkled her nose as if she heard something disgusting.

"But how is that possible? And don't tell me everything is possible for a Possible! I want an explanation." Shego said still looking with disbelieve.

"Well apart from that really anything is possible for a Possible. I phoned a certain villain today to ask if it's possible. And she told me she could do that." Kim said blinking sweetly. It took Shego a few seconds to figure that out.

"You phoned freaky DNAmy, just to ask that?!" She said raising her voice a bit.

"Mmmmmaybe." Kim answered with a fake innocent look. Shego rolled her eyes at that.

"So how the hell is that possible?" She asked still not seeing how it could be done.

"Well she'll need a bit of your DNA to form it into a cell that can make me pregnant of your baby. Then our baby will really look like us! She can also see if the baby has any defects. She can remove those and she can remove the defects we have in our DNA so the baby won't be infected." Kim answered simply. "I hope it will be a boy." She added.

Shego groaned at that. "Pumpkin you know all that. But you don't know that two woman can't get a boy? That's basic Kimmie, XX and XX can't make boys. You need a XY to make a boy. Doy! That and it's still too fast. We don't even know if we can stay together for a month." Shego replied and she saw Kim's face fall.

"Oh... yeah I forgot that. Well a girl is nice too." Kim said, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Don't worry pumpkin. If DNAmy can create a baby with two women, she'll be able to turn it into a boy. Don't you think?" Shego asked hoping that would cheer Kim up a bit.

It helped the smile returned a bit. "She can probably do that yeah!" She said jumping up a little.

"I bet she can. But now that you've asked your question. What do you want to do now?" Shego asked again. Kim stayed quiet for a moment, then her face got red and her ears too. Shego raised her eyebrow at that. "What?" She asked looking at the blushing girl.

"Well I want to see you in your bra again. Maybe... even less... then that." Kim answered honestly, her face turning a darker shade of red.

Shego's mouth dropped open. Hell her jaw would've fallen off, if it wasn't attached. She blinked a few times at the suggestion.

"Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean it's been 3 days, if you don't want to I understand." She asked regaining her composure. Kim nodded and a soft smile appeared on her face. That was enough for Shego. She leaned forward and kissed Kim. Starting off slow and soft, but soon turning it into a passionate kiss filled with need. She traced Kim's bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. Kim opened her mouth immediately, moaning softly at the contact of Shego's tongue.

Wrapping her arms tighter around the red head's body, the kiss got even deeper. Kim's mind reeled; she had never been kissed like that. But she knew that she didn't want any other kiss from now on. As the kiss deepened even more, Shego's hands went underneath Kim's shirt, already working on the clasp of her bra. She figured it would be faster that way.

The need for air, made them break the kiss, giving Shego the chance to pull Kim's shirt off. Kim let her bra slip down as well; giving Shego a full view of what was hers. Shego eyed Kim's chest appreciatively and smiled. "You're perfect." She whispered as she brushed her lips against Kim's. A blush appeared on the red head's face, but Shego didn't notice it as she was too busy with Kim's breasts.

She let her hand slide over one breast, the nipple hardening underneath her palm. Kim moaned at the touch, throwing her head back. This gave Shego the opportunity, to start an assault on Kim's neck. She kissed, licked and bit the skin that she could reach, her hand still massaging Kim's breast.

She moved her lips up to Kim's lips, reflecting the same passion as the first kiss. She scooped Kim up in her arms without breaking the kiss. She walked to the bedroom and gently laid Kim down on the bed. The kiss still continued and Shego's free hand went up to caress Kim's breast again.

Kim broke the kiss with a gasp; she then decided that Shego was wearing too much. She tugged on Shego's top, with a little help she pulled it off, revealing a green bra that was filled nicely. Shego had been working on Kim's pants and managed to pull them halfway down.

Pulling away from Kim, she got the chance to pull them off, which in her opinion was much better. She soon got pulled up again by the red head and was pulled into another kiss. All the while Kim was fumbling with the clasp of Shego's bra. Finally managing to open it, without breaking the kiss, her hands went around and cupped both breasts.

Shego moaned softly into the kiss at the contact. Not wanting to wait any longer, Shego pulled back and let her hands go down to Kim's panties. She looked up for a moment, wanting to know if it was okay, Kim nodded. She slowly started pulling down the panties, revealing the last bit of skin. She pulled back for a moment, admiring Kim's now fully naked body. "You really... are perfect." Shego whispered, her hands travelling up and down on Kim's body. Kim arched up into the touch and moaned softly.

Shego let her hand slide between Kim's legs, approaching Kim's wetter getting sex. Her breath got caught in her throat, as she felt a hand getting closer to the place where she wanted it to be. She looked down at Shego, who was seated between her legs, her hand still travelling up. Shego felt that Kim was a bit nervous, but anxious at the same time, so she decided to go slow. Tantalizingly slow she let her hand go up, Kim almost groaned at the slow pace.

"Shego please! I want it." She pleaded. Shego obeyed and went straight to her goal. She started caressing the outer lips, tracing circles around her clit. Kim arched her back hoping that Shego would touch her clit, but it didn't happen.

Shego wanted to give Kim what she wanted, but she had to know one thing.

"Pumpkin, are you a virgin?" She asked stopping her ministrations. Kim looked down at Shego.

"Yes." She answered. _Okay she's a virgin. Be careful, because it can hurt! __**No! Just screw her senseless! That helps! Don't think about the virgin thing! You know you want to! **_Shego shook her head and stopped all the voices in her mind.

"Okay princess, I'll be careful then okay?" She asked before continuing. Kim nodded and smiled at her. Shego continued her actions, this time she pushed her thumb against Kim's clit, making the girl gasp. She slowly applied more pressure onto the little bundle of nerves in a circling motion. Kim slowly moved her hips against the thumb. Noticing that the red head was really ready, Shego started pushing harder and faster on her clit. Kim closed her eyes and followed the rhythm with her hips.

Knowing that at your first time you'll have an orgasm soon, Shego slowed down her rhythm again. Kim stopped moving her hips and groaned as she had felt her pleasure building. Shego slowly pushed a finger into the wet opening, being careful she wouldn't hurt Kim too much. She stopped as she found what she had been waiting for. A thin silky piece of skin stopped her finger. She looked up at Kim and pushed through the skin. Seeing the girl close her eyes at the pain of the ripping skin. A single tear made its way down her cheek and she opened her eyes again.

Emerald locked with olive green, waiting for a signal. Kim nodded and Shego continued her actions. Her finger was now fully inside Kim, she slowly pulled it back out and pushed it back in. A slow tantalizing rhythm was set and she found Kim's clit again, rubbing it with her thumb to heighten the pleasure. Kim moaned a bit louder at the combination of Shego's fingers and slowly started moving her hips again. A second finger was being pushed into Kim very carefully and she gasped when it was fully inside of her. The rhythm got faster and the pressure on her clit got higher, her hips moving faster in time with Shego's pace.

"Oh Shego." Kim moaned loudly. Hearing Kim moan her name turned Shego on even more and the rhythm got even faster. Fingers pumping in and out of Kim's wet sex in a furious pace. Shego already felt Kim's inner walls clench around her fingers, telling her that she was getting close.

Deciding she wanted to give Kim an amazing first orgasm, she curled her finger and found Kim's G-spot. She rubbed it while letting her fingers go in and out of Kim. The red head pushed her hips hard against Shego's hand, her head trashing wildly to the sides. She gripped the bed sheets with her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut as she approached her orgasm.

With one finally hard push, Shego sent Kim over the edge. An orgasm trashed her body, her hips bucking, she screamed out in pleasure. "Shego!" She shouted as she moved her hips a few more times. Shego pulled her fingers out and licked the remaining juices. Kim tried to catch her breath, but it took her a while before she was breathing normal again.

"God... Shego... that was amazing." She said looking down at the green skinned woman.

"Glad you liked it princess." Shego replied.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Kim blurted out. Shego looked at her with surprise; she pulled off her skirt and panties, leaving her naked as well. '

"You've seen me. I want to see you too. And you're gorgeous Shego." Kim said following Shego's curves. Shego had long nice shaped legs, going up into perfectly formed thighs, a slightly muscled stomach and perfect breasts. Kim felt her self blush, as she stared at the sight in front of her.

"Like what you see huh?" Shego asked teasingly, as she crawled onto the bed.

"Yeah I do." Kim said the blush getting brighter as she spoke.

Shego straddled Kim's hips and leaned forward, their lips barely touching.

"Do you like this too?" She asked and she moved her hips forward. Kim groaned at the contact.

"Oh yeah I like it a lot." She managed to say. Shego started grinding her hips forward, making Kim moan louder with every move. She build up a fast pace, their clits touching with every move. The pleasure was mounting and they were both getting closer to the edge. Kim moaned Shego's name louder with every touch and Shego groaned with every move she made. Moving forward one last time, as hard as she could, she sent Kim and herself over the edge. They both cried out in pleasure, their body's covered with sweat, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

Shego rolled of to the side of the bed, lying next to Kim. She turned onto her side and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist. "That was great." Kim said finally catching her breath. Shego agreed with that and it became quiet in the room. A pleasant silence, as they lay there. Kim and Shego were wrapped up in each other, legs tangled and arms wrapped one another. Both enjoying the silence that filled the room.

"Kimmie? I think we should get some sleep." Shego said even though it wasn't even 7 o'clock.

"I think you're right Shego. I'm actually really tired. I never get tired after masturbating but…." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh does my pumpkin masturbate? That's good to know. So who does my pumpkin think about when she does that?" Shego asked teasingly.

"You know who I think about." Kim said a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh do tell me Kimmie." Shego said in the same tone.

Kim groaned. "Okay, I think about you. There I've said it! Happy now?" Kim answered blushing even more.

"Oh I'm more then happy. I'm pleased, so thank you for telling me princess." Shego replied laying her down on Kim's chest.

"Well I'm happy I could please you." Kim replied sarcastically. Shego didn't reply to that and the room got filled with the pleasant silence again. Both of them must have been really tired, as they both fell asleep quickly, without saying another word. They both drifted off to another world, still wrapped up in each other in a pleasant way. They both slept peacefully, dreaming about whatever they wanted.

Both happy that they had shared that intimate moment that day. Kim was happy she could give Shego what she wanted to give her. The day had been exhausting after the activities and they both slept a long time which was needed.

* * *

**This.. was part 3.. of the sequel.. what was actually meant as one shot.. but.. that doesn't matter..**

**I still like writing it so give me your opinion please ^^ !!!**

**Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
